starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade Federation
The Trade Federation was a very powerful Republic commerce guild, trade cartel, megacorporation, and lobbying group that was founded in 350 BBY[12] as an association of business and trade groups with its own commercial trade fleet.[16] It grew to dominate entire star systems and all major trade routes, and possessed a formidable private military. Toward the end of the Republic, it would become increasingly dominated by the commerce-savvy Neimoidians.[14] It was dissolved and imperialized upon the Galactic Empire's formation in 19 BBY. On 18 ABY and after the NRC resignation and NHC formation Trade Federation was officially anounced back in business. Return of the Trade Federation-Preparations On 18 ABY the President of the Ruling Committee had a top-secret meeting with the C.E.O. of Hoersch-Kessel Drive. In this meeting it was agreed that the H.K.D. would provide the Neimoidians a fleet of the designs of the C.I.S. with a 45% discount for the first year and 33% for every year after. In return they would get 33% of the stocks of the soon-reformed officially Trade Federation. It was also agreed that the H.K.D. would buy up and restore Baktoid Industrial Systems with the Neimoidians paying the 40% of the total amount of purchase in return for 40% of the stocks, as well as droids to equip their ships. This meeting is considered the beginning of the reformation of the Trade Federation. A deal was closed later with the Jade Empire to provide the territories in Uknown Regions with trading supplies with huge things in return. Also President Durd closed a deal of influence and partnership with a Sith Lord called Odyseous and the T.F. would be soon under the influence of a Sith Lord once again. First deals On 18 ABY the NRC had sealed deals with HKD, Medical Corporation Nebulon, Nubia StarDrives, and House of Santhe plus treaties with Jade Empire. The deals with Santhe and Nebulon were secret to most though and was the first return Lucien gave them. The official Reformation of the Trade Federation On 18ABY and in the big press conference of the Nute Gunray citadel the NRC resigned, NHC formated and Trade Federation was announced back in business. Trade Federation Navy Forces-Numbers After the deal with H.K.D. Neimoidian Rulling Comitee started building the Trade Federation Navy.They navy of the Trade Federation was consisted of the following vehicles: *Lucrehulk-class Battleship *Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer *Recusant-class Light Destroyer *Munificent-class Star Frigate *Swarm-class Fighter *Porax-38 Starfighter *Mankwim-814 Light Interceptor Trade Federation Army Forces-Numbers Numbers of models based on lat 18 ABY statistics. 150,000 OOM-series 45,000 droidekas 500,000 B1 200,000 B2 18,000 AATs 1500 MTTs 6000 droid fighters 6000 droid bombers 15000 hailfire droids 8,000 BX commandos Trade Federation Viceroy The Trade Federation Viceroy, sometimes referred to as the Commanding Viceroy, was the leader of the Trade Federation, the chairbeing of the Trade Federation Directorate, and, if a Neimoidian, head of the Neimoidian Inner Circle in the years prior to the Invasion of Naboo. The symbol of the Viceroy around the time of the Battle of Naboo was a three-pointed tiara, but it would change over time. Hask was the Viceroy as of 44 BBY. He was succeeded by Nute Gunray, who held the position until his demise in 19 BBY. Sentepeth Findos served as Acting Viceroy very briefly following Gunray's death, until the Federation was nationalized by the Galactic Empire shortly after the Declaration of a New Order. During the Federation's militarization, the Viceroy acted as commander of their military. Gunray, as Viceroy, assumed control of Naboo during the Federation's occupation of the planet, temporarily replacing the Monarch, Governor, and captain of Security. On 18 ABY Sentepeth Gunay was appointed as Viceroy by the Trade Monarch.His duties were CEO of the company and also the Fleet Commander of the Trade Federtion. Viceroys of the Trade Federation Viceroy Hask (44 BBY - 44 BBY) Viceroy Nute Gunray (44 BBY - 19 BBY) Viceroy Sentepeth Findos (19 BBY -19 BBY) Viceroy During (19 BBY - 18 ABY) Viceroy Sentepeth Gunay (18 ABY - 19 ABY) Viceroy Michele Lefeijain (19 ABY - now) Trade Federation Monarch Trade Monarch was the title of the ruler of the planet Neimoidia, and presumably its purse worlds. Lott Dod, the Senator of the Trade Federation, kept in contact with the Trade Monarch via holographic communications within the Federation delegation offices in the Grand Convocation Chamber of the Senate Building on Coruscant. On 18 ABY the title truly held power to its owner for the first time as Lork Durd would become the first Trade Monarch actually be superior of the Viceroy and Senator. Monarchs of the Trade Federation *Lork Durd (18 ABY-present) Trade Federation Bases Federation of the Allied Systems *Cato Neimoidia-Ground Station,Orbital Station/Main Base on Nemoidia&Purse Worlds System/ *Deko Neimoidia-Ground Station,Orbital Station *Koru Neimoidia-Ground Station,Orbital Station *Neimoidia-Ground Station,Orbital Station *Kaital Neimoidia-Ground Station,Orbital Station *Stere Neimoidia-Ground Station,Orbital Station *Ranke Neimoidia-Ground Station,Orbital Station *Strelor Neimoidia-Ground Station,Orbital Station *Zrime Prime-Ground Station,Orbital Station *Tal Dora-Ground Station,Orbital Station *Stere-Ground Station,Orbital Station Jade Empire *Trevel'ka-Ground Station,Orbital Station/Main Base on J.E./ *Halcyon-Orbital Space Station *Vhence-Orbital Space Station *Joy-Ground Station,Orbital Station *Salvadda-Orbital Space Station *Hauku-Orbital Space Station *Isen Prime-Orbital Space Station *Ordain-Orbital Space Station *Myan-Orbital Space Station Trade Federation:Active once again On 18 ABY and after the official anouncement about Trade Federation reformation appointed Viceroy of the T.F., S. Gunay called the first meeting with the full board on his private flagship the Hailfire.''In this meeting the appointments of Viceroy,Settlement Officer,Baron and Foreign Minister were confirmed from the Council members,the stock share percentege were anounced and various other subjects were disgussed. Some days later talks begun between the T.F. the J.E. and the Nitraau Consortium for early foundations of an axon between the 3 sides on the Uknown Regions.The Trade Federation with th other sides would expand a new trade route of the Emerald way up to Celesta by creating Trade Stars,Posts and bases.This plan was in deep progress on late 18 ABY. While this was happening the first relations started with the Black Star Confederacy when the Viceroy met with the President of the BSC Orvarrin. On the same time Lucien granted the Federation with exclusive supply rights to Loris Empire and to Sienar! In late 18 ABY the T.F. Viceroy struck a deal with H.K.D. CEO Dave Killian and reduced the percentage of HKD stocks from 33% to 20% giving a 13% back to the FAS in return the discount for the T.F. orders from HKD also dropped to 20% Board Synthesis Trade Monarch: Lork Durd Trade Federation Viceroy: Sentepeth Gunay Trade Federation Settlement Officer: Venezius Rentemos Trade Federation Foreign Minister: Rezeld Lors Trade Federation Baron: Rezend Gracius Members of the Board: * Tur Mak-Baktoid Industrial Systems * Ivan Vero-Nubia Star Drives * Ir Ezek-Santhe House,ANA Media Group * G'shan Dité-Jade Empire * Larek Salan-Hoersh Kessel Drive Each company holding T.F. stock or that has deals of importance with the Federation has the right to have a representative on the T.F. Board. Also the Neimoidian Goverment has the right to have 2 Neimoidians as Minister and Baron. The Trade Monarch is above the Viceroy but has no right on T.F. affairs, deals and treaties as also stuff and executives appointments and releases from duties. Each member of the board has 1 vote as the Viceroy has 2 and the Settlement Officer 1.Trade Baron had also 1 vote the same time Foreign Minister had the same. A big importance on the Synthesis is that the whole NRC has its members on the T.F .except Rune Kaatranay who was generaly demised from his post after the ''Defenders scandal. Sources StarWars Wookipedia Databank Star Wars Exodus Boards